


Helping Hand

by sambukasam



Series: Kink Bingo 2018 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Smut, ish, sub!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: You give Cas a hand(job)





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> kink bingo fill - handjobs  
> genre bingo fill - cuddling

You wrapped your hand around his cock, slowly running it up and down and smirking as he hissed out a strangled moan. He was rock hard and hot in your hand, and you took pity on the deep shade of red his cock was.

You’d been teasing him all day, just in one of those moods to get him worked up and eager to please, and he was none the wiser until it was too late.

Dean liked to joke around and say that Cas was pussy whipped, but he had no idea just how right he was. Castiel was putty in your hands, especially when you were in one of these moods. Of course, he’d occasionally snap and fuck any trace of dominance out of you, but usually, he was content with letting you run the show at your own pace.

And now he was happy to lay on his back with you curled up against his side, absently stroking his cock while his hands shook and his stomach heaved from the effort of holding off his orgasm. It was a nice power rush, having an all-powerful angel under your command for however brief the moment was.

“That nice?” You asked rhetorically, and he nodded jerkily, not even trying to form words. He was white knuckling, his fists gripped the bed sheets tightly and his jaw was clenched and this was your favourite way to see him; struggling to hold back, but doing it anyway because he knew you enjoyed it. “I think I might let you come,” you said conversationally.

“Please,” his voice cracked, either because it was the first time he’d spoken in a while or because you began twisting your wrist everytime your hand neared the tip of his cock. Maybe it was a mixture of both.

You took pity on him and nodded, taking a firmer grip of him and halting your wrist’s movement. “Make yourself come,” you whispered.

You watched on raptly as his hips immediately started bucking up, his cock sliding through your lube-slicked fist easily. There wasn’t really a rhythm to it, just him frantically trying to get himself off before you changed your mind and told him to hold it again.

You felt his cock start to throb in your hand as his hips stilled, his cum spurting out of the tip and spraying up his chest before slowing down, leaking over your fingers. You didn’t let go of him until he was finished.

“Oh fuck,” he panted, “thank you!”

Once he was done you kissed him softly and thanked him for being so good for you before leaning over him and grabbing the tissues you kept on hand on your bedside table. After mopping you both up you rolled over, hitching a leg over him and wrapping your arms around him to hold him close.

“Love you, babe,” you mumbled, kissing him softly.

“I love you too,” he grinned, already bouncing back. He pulled you on top of him all the way, resting his hands on your butt and your head under his chin, and chucked as you squealed in surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
